cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shield Trip
The Shield Trip 'was a stable in the Jeri-MAX CAW League. Originally participants in Jeri-MAX Eastern, the group, (led by Eastern stand-out Penis Chaperone), admittedly looked to WWE's Shield as role models in their quest to root out intolerance within Jeri-MAX. At a length of 436 days, Sandwich and Zoocock's Tag Team title reign currently holds the record for longest reign of any kind in Jeri-MAX history. Their reign came to an end at Jeri-MAX JeriMania the Third where Zoocock later turned his back on the group and enlisted the help of Big Cock Fale to destroy his former friends. Jeri-MAX (2012 - 2014) Jeri-MAX Eastern (2012) All three members of The Shield Trip, Penis Chaperone, Zoocock Poopgoblin, and Sandwich Armdrag, began their CAW careers in Jeri-MAX's developmental show, Jeri-MAX Eastern. After Skippy Pearls became the first wrestler to earn 3 Jeri-Points with the Light Heavyweight Championship, the title was vacated and a 20-person battle royal would determine the newest champion on Eastern Episode 9. All 3 Shield Trip Members took part in the match, with Sandwich Armdrag ultimately coming out on top, winning the Light Heavyweight title. On Eastern Episode 10, Penis Chaperone would defeat Zoocock Poopgoblin, while Sandwich Armdrag would lose his Championship in his first defense, to Evan O'Shea. After this, Penis Chaperone and Zoocock Poopgoblin would not appear on Eastern again, despite even Chaperone's popularity. Sandwich Armdrag would only appear once more, in a losing effort against Slag on Eastern Episode 14. Fighting Intolerance & Feud with Danny Jackpot (2012 - 2013) After seemingly disappearing, all three men made a sudden reappearance as a group during the Jeri-MAX 2012 Holiday WebMatch Special. Led by Penis Chaperone, and taking influence from ''The Shield in WWE, the three called themselves '''The Shield Trip; a pun regarding Penis Chaperone's name. Unlike The Shield's fight against Injustice, The Shield Trip claimed to fight against Intolerance, and fought Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Champion Lamarell McDaniel and European Champion Steven Santos in an impromptu tag team match; a match which they would go on to lose. Their reasoning behind their appearance was to apparently fight against the intolerance of Lamarell openly celebrating Christmas, rather than all the December holidays. Soon afterwards, their theme would be uploaded to YouTube. On the video, Jeri-MAX star Danny Jackpot would openly criticize the group, stating: The Shield Trip would immediately turn their attention to Jackpot, assaulting him on the stage before his scheduled match with Primo Slowking on Jeri-MAX Episode 51. Claiming that they were doing so only because of his intolerance towards Pokemon and Cheese (both of which were related to Primo), they left Danny unable to compete. However, their true colors would show during the Jeri-MAX Eastern WebMatch, interrupting a match between Jackpot and Alberto Del Rio. With Penis Chaperone outright stating that Danny's comments were intolerant and that he was calling them jokes simply because they look up to WWE's Shield and have unusual names, Zoocock and Sandwich would easily defeat Jackpot in an impromtu handicap match after Del Rio fled the ringside area. The attacks would continue on Episode 52, with all 3 Shield Trip members attacking Danny on the stage right before his main event match against Lamarell McDaniel. However, Jeri-MAX General Manager Claude Frollo would soon change the main event into a tag team match, forcing rivals Chaperone and Jackpot to team up against Lamarell and his ''rival, King Matt Eichorn. Penis Chaperone would go on to take a large amount of abuse, including multiple Lamarell Bombs thanks to Danny continuing to break up pins, seemingly just so the assault on Chaperone wouldn't stop. Eventually the match would end thanks to Eichorn stopping Danny's run-ins, and Penis Chaperone was left a battered mess. The Shield Trip would show up at Jeri-MAX Ooze, calling out Danny in order to get revenge for what he did to Chaperone on VORTEX. After agreeing to a tag match between Zoocock & Sandwich, Danny wanted to find a partner. Penis wouldn't give him anytime and had the match start immediately. During the 2-on-1 beatdown, Blee Blee Blee would surprisingly come to Danny's aid as his partner, saying that only he can defeat Jackpot. Blee's help allowed Jackpot to recover, and the unusual duo would go on to put away Poopgoblin and Armdrag. They would get their revenge on Blee on the following WARP by attacking him after he managed to win the Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championship with Jackpot. After challenging Danny and Blee to a title match on the next VORTEX, Blee would confirm and accept the match later on commentary. Championship Victories & Feuds with the Kliq and Crusade (2013 - 2014) In the opening match of that next VORTEX (Episode 54), Zoocock and Sandwich would go on to capture the Tag Team titles by pinning Danny. Afterwards, Blee claimed to have thrown the match out of hatred for Danny, though he appeared to have just been making excuses. After promising a surprise of his own on Eastern Episode 18 while beating up the racist, homophobic Kolton Jerbs, Penis Chaperone would shock the world on that same VORTEX by defeating "Wildcat" André the Giant for the Hardcore Championship after the Wildcat had just fought off both Elevensai ''and ''Sakoda. Penis would claim that it was André's racist jokes that made him a target and then held an open challeneg for his new title. The challenge would be answered by Batista, who Penis would go on to defeat by giving him a Peniser through the announce table. On the Pre-Show of Jeri-MAX The Global Equality Bash, all 3 members of the Shield Trip went on to successfully defend the Tag and Hardcore Championships against the New Spotlight and Kolton Jerbs, respectively. Soon after, the Shield Trip targeted Lucas Gomez and his Anti-WWE Crusade for their intolerance towards WWE Superstars in Jeri-MAX. However, The Kliq, which featured Kevin Nash and Hunter Gower, (two WWE Stars), began to argue and fight with The Shield Trip over who gets to take out the Crusade first. Their feud continued into the Spiral Rumble Match where Zoocock Poopgoblin targeted and eliminated Kliq member Huff Daddy. After more weeks of arguing with Kliq members Hunter Gower and Kevin Nash, they two groups agreed to a Tag Team Championship match at Jeri-MAX Horizon, in which the winner will get "dibs" on the Anti-WWE Crusade. Meanwhile, Penis Chaperone would be granted a match with Crusade leader, Lucas Gomez, as long as he put his Hardcore Championship on the line. At Horizon, Zoocock and Sandwich would successfully retain their Tag Team Championships while Penis Chaperone would lose the Hardcore Championship to Gomez after assaults by Hunter Gower backstage and Evan Redcourne outside the ring. Sheamus ended up leaving with the title, turning on Gomez with a Brogue Kick. In response, Penis Chaperone was granted a shot at the Hardcore Championship by Sheamus on Episode 62, which he went on to win. During this time, Zoocock and Sandwich attempted to claim the "dibs" they won on the Crusade, but at the time only Sheamus was around so they let him go as attacking him for his association would ironically make them seem intolerant. A match was then made between the Shield Trip and Anti-WWE Crusade members Sheamus and Evan Redcourne at Jeri-MAX JeriMania the Third for the Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championships. After Penis won back the Hardcore Championship from Sheamus, Crusade leader Lucas Gomez would add the punishing stipulation of Sheamus' career being on the line as well in that match. On Episode 63, Penis would be assaulted by Kliq member Hunter Gower in the back, leading to them agreeing on a Hardcore title match at JeriMania as well. Demise the Shield Trip (2014) Meanwhile, Zoocock and Sandwich would win a tag team match over the team of Bulk and Jason Narvy. However, in the match Zoocock would knock Sandwich off of the apron twice and refused to tag Armdrag in throughout the whole match, essentially winning it on his own and ignoring Sandwich. This lead to commentator Don Bronchitis pointing out Poopgoblin's ego and that there might be cracks within the longest reigning Champions of any kind in Jeri-MAX history. With Chaperone out recovering from Hunter (now back to being called Triple H) on the following of episode of VORTEX, Sandwich Armdrag was assaulted by Sheamus after a loss to Triple H. This led the announcers to wonder where Zoocock Poopgolbin was, since his match was next and was certainly near by to help save his tag team partner. At JeriMania the Third, Penis would defeat Triple H and retain his Hardcore Championship, only to be defeated and injured in turn by the debuting Bad Luck Fale. Later that night, after Sheamus and Redcourne ended the recordbreaking title reign of Sandwich and Zoocock, Fale would appear once again, ready to eliminate the rest of the group. This was all a ruse, though, as Zoocock would immediately turn on Sandwich and reveal that the newly dubbed "Big Cock" Fale was working with him the whole time. Zoocock's reasoning behind dismantling the Shield Trip was because he didn't want to spend the rest of his life fighting intolerance, especially since he believed intolerance could never truly go away. Entrance Themes *'"'Shield Trippin'"' by Jim Johnston & Ray Bradstone Finishers & Signature Moves '''Finishing moves' *'Penis Chaperone' **''Peniser'' (Leg Drop Bulldog) *'Zoocock Poopgoblin' **''Deuce Dropper (Sitout Powerbomb) **''Gob Splash ''(Frog Splash) *'Sandwich Armdrag''' **''Sandwich Club ''(Lariat) Title History Jeri-MAX *Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - Zoocock Poopgoblin & Sandwich Armdrag *Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship (3 Times) - Penis Chaperone *Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) - Sandwich Armdrag Category:Stable Category:Jeri-Max Category:Tag Team